


Пионы

by Effie_H



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, First Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Юнхо не хочет влюбляться. Всё равно это будет тупо, бессмысленно и невзаимно.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Пионы

**Author's Note:**

> aufest-2019

— Если бы ты мог прожить жизнь любым супергероем, кого бы ты выбрал? — спрашивает Минги, пока они выходят из магазинчика, сжимая в руках по пачке бутербродов, пакетику чипсов и баночке энергетика — утренние занятия выматывают так сильно, что без такого подкрепления никак не обойтись.

Юнхо пожимает плечами и тут же выдаёт ответ:

— Спайдермена. А ты?

— А я вот думаю. У спайдермена же нет родителей, а дядя вообще умер по его вине, думаешь, ему спокойно по ночам спится с такой психологической травмой? — отвечает Минги, перехватывая баночку с энергетиком в другую руку. — К тому же его способности не сказать чтобы выдающиеся…

— А кому из супергероев сейчас легко? — тут же отбивает Юнхо, сворачивая следом за Минги по узкой тропинке, ведущей в небольшой парк у кампуса, где можно пообедать прямо на молодой траве.

Весна в этом году приходит неожиданно очень рано, так что спустя каких-то три недели от начала занятий в университете почти все деревья как-то одновременно покрываются нежными розовыми цветами. Воздух вокруг становится словно слаще, романтичнее, и Юнхо очень тайно, где-то в самой глубине сердечка хочется влюбиться.

— В этом и вся суть, что буквально у каждого героя со своей суперспособностью бонусом какая-то мутная история. То родителей убьют, то любимую, то вообще из общества вырвут на пятьдесят лет, — продолжает Минги и жестом предлагает опуститься на маленькую скамейку, выкрашенную в жизнерадостно-кремовый цвет. Вроде, никто поблизости не целится на неё, так что Юнхо просто кивает и продолжает слушать его теорию. Да, у Дедпула рак, Хоукая вообще никто всерьёз не принимает, у Ванды брат умер, а потом и любимый — всё, что он давно знал раньше, но о чем как-то не слишком задумывался. Вдруг низкий, но довольно громкий бубнёж Минги над ухом словно приглушается, лёгкий весенний ветерок застывает, не решаясь деликатно погладить непослушные волосы Юнхо, да и весь мир словно замирает, растягивая один длинный кадр светло-жёлтого цвета как жвачку.

Взглядом он цепляется за потрясающе красивого парня, который, кажется, тоже идёт с кем-то им навстречу и понимает, что не может оторваться от его тёмных глубоких глаз. Кажется, он одет во всё чёрное, но Юнхо уже не сможет точно сказать. В глаза бросаются его высокие скулы, прямые, словно под линейку, брови и прожигающий, практически жалящий взгляд бесконечно глубоких карих глаз.

Парень тоже не сводит взгляда с Юнхо, и время вообще в какой-то момент застывает, оставляя их двоих нелепо пялиться друг на дружку, пока Минги не тянет его на себя, и внезапно вакуум, образованный в этом маленьком мирке на двоих снова не заполняется громким низким голосом, шумом ветра, пением птичек. В нос снова ударяет сладкий аромат цветов и вообще мир, кажется, снова обретает свои краски и вкус.

Юнхо оборачивается ещё раз, цепляя взглядом только огромную чёрную куртку, закрывающую тело до колен. Рядом с курткой идёт ещё один парень в сером пальто и с беретом на голове, но в голове крутится только один очень громкий вопрос.

— Что это было? — озвучивает его Минги, плюхаясь на лавочку, до которой они, оказывается, уже успели дойти, пока у Юнхо там останавливалось время, словно в клишированных донельзя дорамах.

— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами он, плюхаясь рядом. — Он показался похожим на какого-то моего знакомого, не могу вспомнить кого, вот и всё. Так о чём ты там говорил? Ванда — самый сильный супергерой?

— В одной из серий она вообще сумела создать свою вселенную, — кивает Минги, одним ловким щелчком открывая баночку энергетика. Юнхо следует его примеру и тоже принимается за обед, тут же выбрасывая из головы этот странный зрительный контакт.

Наверное, действительно видел где-то его мельком, вот мозг и зацепился, сыграв такую необъяснимую штуку, вот и всё. Робкий трепет из глубины сердечка Юнхо заглушает хрустом чипсов, потому что не может настолько оглушающе красивый человек оказаться хотя бы бисексуальным, тем более обратить внимание на достаточно посредственного в плане внешности Юнхо.

Поэтому и переживать, чтобы семпай его заметил в этом году, тем более вычислять этого самого семпая среди тысяч других студентов у него попросту нет желания.

И Ванда, похоже, действительно самая сильная супергероиня во всей вселенной.

***

Весна всё больше лупит по гормонам, и всё больше воздух вокруг Юнхо романтизируется вплоть до тошнотворного аромата духов новой девушки Сана — его соседа по комнате — такого же первокурсника, как и они с Минги. После кошмарно напряжённых трёх лет старшей школы, в которых даже походы в туалет строго по расписанию (а о романтике, так широко распространяемой в дорамах, и речи быть не может), пьянящее чувство полной свободы шлёпает, как хорошенько оттянутая резинка. Уже всё равно с кем и как — главное, чтобы партнёр отвечал минимальным критериям.

Именно поэтому у Сана любовь до гроба с одногруппницей, и они сосутся на кровати днями напролёт, хотя вполне возможно, что не только — Юнхо не хочет проверять.

Он не хочет влюбляться. Это всё равно закончится плохо и не взаимно, так что нечего и пытаться. Чтобы хоть как-то развеять этот аромат скачущих вокруг него гормонов, которые, кажется, не источает сейчас только ленивый, он записывается в баскетбольную секцию, прихватывая за собой пока что полностью обалдевшего от всего происходящего Минги до кучи.

Он двигается больше, сбрасывает напряжение через спортивную ярость, добивается места в основе и реально хочет бросить всё, когда даже лучший друг — человек, с которым он прошёл огонь и воду, — бросает баскетбол в угоду проклятым гормонам.

— Мне всё равно не светило место даже в запасе, — извиняется он, и, по сути, Юнхо не может его винить. Девушка Минги красивущая, по-настоящему сексуальная, хоть и не вписывается во всеобще принятый стандарт привлекательности, и довольно остроумная — за словом она точно в карман не полезет.

Он даже немного завидует, потому что такой бриллиант — действительно редкая находка в последнее время, а ещё её духи не настолько разъедают глаза, так что с ней хотя бы можно оставаться в одном помещении.

***

Апрель всё сильнее сжимает вечное одиночество Юнхо в тиски буйным цветом деревьев и обилием парочек в одинаковой одежде вокруг. В ответ он ещё больше выкладывается на тренировках и в библиотеке после занятий, но совсем не удивляется, вернувшись однажды поздно вечером после тренировки к себе в комнату и увидев абсолютно голого Сана у кровати и ту самую девушку с ужасными духами, стоящую перед ним на коленях. Нетрудно догадаться, чем они там занимаются, так что намёк в глазах Сана он понимает тут же и тихонько прикрывает дверь за собой с той стороны.

Он скатывается вниз по стене напротив двери своей комнаты и пишет сообщения. Сперва самому Сану, потому что гормоны — это, конечно, хорошо, но неплохо было бы предупредить заранее, что ночевать сегодня придётся где угодно, но не у себя в постели. Затем Минги, у которого в теории можно было бы зависнуть до следующего утра. Если и его гормоны резко не потребовали свободы.

Затем он пишет одногруппнику Ёсану, который единственный в его группе среди всех заносчивых идиотов с синдромом отличника пошёл на контакт, но не успевает нажать на «отправить», потому что его окликают откуда-то сверху.

— Ты к Сонхва? Он, вроде, должен быть дома, но сидит в наушниках, надо громче стучать, — улыбается милый невысокий паренёк с ярко-красными как факел волосами и тянется к двери прямо напротив его собственной. Юнхо едва хватает реакции, чтобы энергично замотать головой до того, как его силой впихнут в чужую комнату без всяких церемоний.

— Нет-нет! Я… — он запинается, оглядываясь на собственную дверь. — Я здесь живу, напротив тебя.

— А чего тогда сидишь в коридоре, а не заходишь к себе?

На этот вопрос у Юнхо нет ответа. Паренёк вздыхает и жестом просит его подняться.

— Можешь пока переждать у нас, что бы там у тебя не произошло, так всяко лучше, чем одному на холодном полу, — говорит он, открывая дверь и приглашая зайти внутрь.

К счастью, оттуда не пахнет сладкими до диабета духами, но нос всё равно начинает покалывать странным щемящим ощущением. Ощущением надвигающейся и неминуемой катастрофы.

— Заходи! Меня, кстати, зовут Хонджун, а это Сонхва — мой сосед по комнате!

— Спасибо, меня зо.вут…

Остаток фразы сбивается в горле тяжёлым, влажным комом, и, чтобы хоть как-то продолжить, Юнхо требуется несколько драгоценных секунд времени, которые он теряет, рассматривая этого самого соседа. Это его он видел в свою первую неделю универа в парке. И это его внимательные тёмные глаза посеяли семена желания влюбиться тогда, когда их никто об этом не просил. И это из-за него сердце сейчас трепыхается в груди, нагло, агрессивно требуя найти себе парочку и как можно раньше.

— Юнхо, — выдыхает он непривычно высоким тоном и чувствует, как щёки пунцовеют за какие-то доли секунды. Он не должен реагировать так ярко на человека, которого видит второй раз в жизни, но проклятым гормонам виднее.

— Очень приятно, Юнхо, — скромно улыбается ему Сонхва, помахав со своего места. Он открывает рот, явно чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Хонджун нетерпеливо перебивает, сбрасывая с ног тяжелые кеды и оставляя их в таком состоянии и дальше.

— Это наш сосед напротив, сказал, что не может пока зайти к себе. У меня такое ощущение, что это какая-то заколдованная комната.

— В смысле? — моргает Юнхо, пытаясь найти себе место в их крохотной комнатке (и не пялиться на Сонхва так откровенно-прямо). Стул ему не предлагают, но он сам себе разрешает присесть на табуреточку у стола Хонджуна и потом старается смотреть только в его сторону, словно ему могут быть интересны рутинные движения человека, только вернувшегося домой.

— До тебя там жил Юквон и ещё какой-то парень, — сообщает ему Сонхва, и Юнхо словно только из вежливости поворачивает голову в его сторону и снова позволяет впиться взглядом в эти гипнотически чёрные глаза. Только из вежливости. — Но я вообще не помню второго, даже имя его не скажу, потому что почти всё время там тусила Суа. И вот она да, она, конечно, у вас практически жила.

— Минхёк, — перебивает его Хонджун, и Юнхо не без облегчения переводит взгляд на него. Наверное, сейчас лучше всего будет не палиться и вообще не заморачиваться, на что смотреть, но закон подлости сегодня не на его стороне. Или наоборот? — Его звали Минхёк, это мой сонбэ. И скажи, Юнхо, мы угадали причину, почему ты с нами?

— Тут и гадать нечего, — разводит руками он, выжимая из себя беспечную улыбку. Глазами он всё равно ищет стол Сонхва, его тонкие пальцы с большими ногтями, торчащие из-под безразмерного мягкого свитера, словно лапки. Рассматривает узор, поднимается выше, фиксируется на губах и старается продолжить как ни в чём ни бывало. — Апрель, гормоны. Даже у моего лучшего друга, который навсегда застрял в фазе стрёмного утёнка-подростка, есть девушка, что тут о Сане говорить…

— Сан — это сосед по комнате? — осторожно уточняет Сонхва, облизнув нижнюю губу, и тут желудок Юнхо некрасиво напоминает о том, что они в последний раз ели за два часа до тренировки и сейчас организму было бы неплохо подкрепиться. Спасибо, очень не вовремя.

Ужасно не вовремя.

— Ты голодный? — одновременно спрашивают Сонхва и Хонджун. Юнхо пытается мотнуть головой, но его даже не слушают, и в мгновение ока перед его носом оказывается пиала с ещё тёплым, только из рисоварки, рисом и даже немного настоящего домашнего кимчи и маринованной редьки.

— Мяса нет, мы всё вчера ещё съели, а на новое не заработали, — словно извиняется Хонджун, хватая табурет и подсаживаясь рядом. Сонхва ловко мечет на стол ему и Хонджуну тарелки с закусками, и, по идее, Юнхо должен задохнуться от обилия вкусов и запахов еды, но.

Мягкий, словно детский, тонкий аромат, который излучает поцелованная солнцем кожа Сонхва обволакивает невесомым покрывалом и одновременно заставляет все так усердно игнорируемые гормоны проснуться и сплясать танго на поверхности его кожи. Притворяться жизнерадостным идиотом получается намного хуже, потому что какая здесь радость к жизни, когда гормоны выбрали самого красивого человека во всей вселенной и шансы на то, что он хотя бы раз в жизни даже подышит возле Юнхо, стремятся к нулю?

Поэтому он смиряется со своей постоянной ролью просто идиота и намеренно берёт палочки для еды из его пальцев за самые кончики, чтобы случайно не прикоснуться к его коже и не упасть ещё глубже в эту яму.

— Вам серьёзно не нужно меня кормить, — продолжает он, заглядывая ещё раз в телефон. Ноль уведомлений. — Думаю, Сан скоро закончит, и я вернусь к себе, бахну горяченького.

Желудок ещё раз ехидно напоминает, что дома из горяченького его ждёт разве что рамён на полочке и то, если его не уничтожат утомлённые от сеанса любви голубки. Две пары осуждающих глаз, направленные только на него, говорят всё без слов.

Сонхва тоже берёт себе чашку риса, снова усаживаясь за свой стол, полностью заваленный бумагами, и в лёгких словно появляется чуточку больше воздуха, хотя он всё ещё не может вдохнуть полной грудью. Усилием воли Юнхо заставляет себя отвернуться от полностью огородившегося от внешнего мира огромными наушниками своего идеального гормонального попадания и засунуть в рот хотя бы немного риса.

Однако рис с кимчи оказываются потрясающе вкусными, так что на пару с Хонджуном они приговаривают рисоварку за каких-то двадцать минут, и только тогда дыра в желудке постепенно затягивается. Юнхо рвётся на общую кухню вымыть всю посуду, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить судьбе за такой удар под дых. Минги тем временем просыпается и наконец отвечает, что, конечно, Юнхо может к нему зайти в комнату на марафон в овервотч, но с окончательным решением он медлит, возвращаясь к Хонджуну и потрясающе красивому, но стопроцентно недоступному Сонхва, который всё так же что-то энергично набирает на ноутбуке, покачивая головой в такт музыке.

На часах уже за полночь, завтра было бы классно появиться в университете хотя бы не слишком поздно с утра, и, наверное, предложение Минги — самое адекватное, но.

— Можешь спать в моей кровати, всё равно всю ночь придётся самому страдать с этим групповым проектом, — предлагает Сонхва, и Юнхо как всегда сперва качает головой.

А потом Хонджун вручает ему свою пижаму (которая наверняка будет до смешного коротка), и Юнхо пишет Минги, что всё в порядке и Сан уже натрахался, отбой.

Подушка Сонхва пахнет так же тонко и ненавязчиво, как и он сам, только во сто крат сильнее. Гормоны сперва сопротивляются, пляшут на коже, на волосах, на самом Сонхва, сидящем к нему полубоком. Его чёрная чёлка почти полностью закрывает глаз так, что хочется встать, заправить за ухо, поцеловать в лоб и утянуть в постель обниматься в позе ложечек, но здравый смысл орёт, что он — последний, кто нужен Сонхва. Да и переночевать у себя тот предложил только из жалости, не стоит додумывать того, чего не существует на самом деле. А потом Юнхо сдаётся.

И позволяет себе влюбиться, завернувшись в тёплое одеяло и опьяняющий, обволакивающий личный запах Сонхва.

***

В истории про Золушку после ночного бала принц превратился в тыкву и всё вернулось на круги своя, словно это был дурной сон. В истории Юнхо лежащий на клавиатуре ноутбука в утреннем нежном свете Сонхва, печатающий бесконечную «А» щекой, словно безмолвный крик о помощи, кажется ещё более сказочным и нереальным, чем прошлым вечером.

Хочется протянуть к нему руку, нежно провести по кажущимися жесткими черным волосам, поправить непослушную чёлку и любоваться, любоваться, но после второго звонка будильника просыпается сперва Хонджун, а потом и сам Сонхва, сонно, но очень мило осматриваясь по сторонам. Юнхо всё так же лежит под одеялом, наблюдая за происходящим через маленькую щёлку, которую проделал себе заранее, и боится даже выдохнуть лишний раз.

Его сердце останавливается, как только слышится скрип стула, и через секунду на плечо, закрытое одеялом, опускается лёгкая, горячая словно раскалённая сковорода рука Сонхва. Он трясёт нежно, но достаточно настойчиво, так что смысла и дальше притворяться спящим уже нет.

— М-м-м-м, — тянет он максимально сонным тоном и старается приложить максимум усилий, чтобы походить на милого, заспанного плюшевого мишку, а не похотливого маньяка, рассматривающего свою жертву из засады с голым достоинством наперевес.

— Юнхо, — тихо отзывается Сонхва, осторожно, но настойчиво стягивая одеяло с его головы. — Уже утро, а ты говорил, что у тебя с утра занятия, вставай.

В голове молнией проносится картинка из счастливых грёз, в которых Сонхва мог бы его будить нежным поцелуем в ушко, обнимая со спины. Он даже мог бы осмелиться на нечто большее и вообще Юнхо любил бы утреннюю пору намного сильнее, если бы…

Он даже не хочет позволить себе фантазировать об этом «если бы». Вместо этого он резко сбрасывает с себя одеяло и пялится на склонившегося над ним Сонхва с ужасом, стремительно переходящим в смущение. Он буквально чувствует, как его щёки и кончик носа наливаются уродливым румянцем, что совсем сейчас некстати, да и вообще теперь можно выбросить все его наработки по актёрской игре в мусорную корзину, потому что, кажется, он уже успел спалиться тысячу раз со своими тупыми гормонами, вылезшими так не вовремя, словно прыщи перед ответственным свиданием.

— Ой, извини, не хотел напугать, — тут же моргает Сонхва и неловко улыбается широкой неестественной улыбкой, словно Юнхо его успел ударить в живот, пока просыпался. Но даже несмотря на этот почти грозный прямоугольный оскал, Юнхо всё ещё считает улыбку Сонхва самой совершенной на земле и готов ради неё на всё, что угодно.

— Ничего, это я просто всегда так резко встаю, — скалится он в ответ, вскакивая с кровати так стремительно, словно под его поясницей пружинка лопнула. — Вот, видишь, я готов!

На фоне Хонджун хлопает дверью, так что на несколько минут, пока он там будет бриться и чистить зубы, в комнате становится невыносимо горячо: всё так же неловко улыбающийся Сонхва, неестественно бодрый и весёлый Юнхо, возвышающийся в этой нелепой крохотной комнатке как огромная башня и всеобщая атмосфера тягучей неловкости, от которой больно даже дышать.

— Ладненько, спасибо за ночлежку, было клёво, но мне пора идти надирать зад Сану, приветик Хонджуну, и приходите к нам на баскетбол, скоро первая игра сезона! — выговаривает сплошной скороговоркой Юнхо и, схватив все свои вещи, вылетает в коридор, даже не обернувшись напоследок.

Он бы и не смог. Там, за спиной стоит потрясающе красивый Сонхва, в которого он умудрился втрескаться за одну ночь и три несчастных фразы, которыми они успели перекинуться. Там за спиной осталась та ужасная атмосфера неловкости и наверняка невзаимности, скажи Юнхо хотя бы на слово больше.

Да, чувства пришли откуда не ждали и, скорее всего, с ними теперь придётся жить бок о бок, надеясь лишь на то, что они не будут слишком часто видеться с Сонхва и рано или поздно всё вернётся на круги своя — он снова сможет дышать полной грудью и больше не будет этих неловких улыбочек и вообще всего этого.

А ещё пройдёт это раздражение от того, что все вокруг внезапно разбились по парам, оставив Юнхо наедине со своими комплексами, и ему станет легче. Ему обязательно станет легче.

***

Как бы Юнхо ни надеялся, легче не становится. Да, после разъяснительной беседы девица в их с Саном комнате стала появляться намного реже, но и самого Сана теперь стало в разы меньше, а тесная комнатка словно растянулась по всем углам, став походить на гигантский бункер, в котором и атомную войну пережить можно и даже не умереть от клаустрофобии.

Минги всё ещё старается быть хорошим другом, но получается точно так же неуклюже и по-дурному, как и он сам.

— Она такая классная! Затащила в одиночку весь поход!

— Она такая крутая! Устроила нам романтический ужин и сама всё приготовила!

— Она такая! Такая!

Юнхо не осуждает и слушает его рассказы с лёгкой улыбкой и даже задаёт вопросы. В конце концов, не плакать же ему от осознания, что у дорогого друга теперь на один интерес больше в жизни?

Не-его такой классный и крутой Сонхва тем временем почему-то постоянно внезапно выскакивает из каждого второго угла в университете, в столовой, в коридорах, в парке, вообще везде, где есть углы и откуда можно выскочить. Они вежливо друг с другом здороваются, но дальше что-то совсем никак. При этом с Хонджуном контакт наладить получается до смешного просто — он лишь принёс пижаму со вкусной шоколадкой сверху, слово за слово — и вот они почти лучшие друзья.

И конечно же, девушка у Хонджуна тоже есть, что уже совсем не удивляет Юнхо. Ему в такие моменты вообще кажется, что весь мир словно сошёл с ума и слипся по парочкам, только на него не хватило половинки. Он никогда не смотрел статистику распределения людей по гендерному признаку, но почему-то ему кажется, что причина не в этом.

Причина в том, что Сонхва не исключение из правил.

У него тоже наверняка есть девушка, которую он любит до безумия, и никогда в жизни, даже в ночных кошмарах ему не виделась вторая половинка в виде длинного и несуразного Юнхо, так что в этих постоянных мыслях, превращающие мозги в сопли, нет никакого смысла. Проще сдаться и забыть ещё до того, как чувства зайдут слишком далеко.

Он продолжает ходить на тренировки, ещё усерднее налегает на учёбу и не думает о Сонхва.

Старается не думать.

Хотя бы минут пять в день.

Сильная влюблённость опасна тем, что, располагая минимальной информацией о своём объекте чувств, ты начинаешь заполнять недостающие элементы головоломки собственными фантазиями и рискуешь влюбиться в собственный образ идеального принца, сложенный в голове, что с реальностью, к сожалению, не имеет ничего общего.

Поэтому Юнхо с удовольствием помогает Сану с делами студсовета, не оставляя себе вообще ни одной секунды свободного времени. Результат — Сонхва теперь выскакивает из-за углов реже, и вроде как даже становится легче дышать.

Пока не наступает день их первого матча в рамках соревнований.

***

Нет, начинается всё достаточно невинно и даже положительно: яркое майское солнышко, шумная группа поддержки и даже два идиота по имени Сан и Минги с громадной растяжкой «Вперёд, полярный мишка!» на двоих. Первую четверть Юнхо проводит на скамье запасных, глазея на этот дурацкий баннер, Сана, Минги, немного саму игру, затем снова на трибуны.

Нет, _его_ здесь нет.

Что, наверное, к лучшему. Он резво входит игру со второй четверти, чётко следует инструкциям тренера и даже забрасывает потрясающий трёхочковый с самой середины площадки. Мог бы, наверное, вообще стать самым результативным игроком всего матча, если бы в середине третьей четверти какое-то шестое чувство не подсказало ему взглянуть на верхние трибуны. Там Сонхва неотрывно сверлит его взглядом, и весь самоконтроль, вся эта проклятая результативность и командная игра рушатся под оглушительной волной из сдерживаемых прежде гормонов.

Сперва он глупейшим образом ошибается в отборе, и мяч буквально уводят из-под носа. Потом в попытке сделать слэм-данк вообще промахивается и очень больно ударяется о ребро щита. Сонхва всё так же сверлит взглядом, спина потеет ещё интенсивнее, чем раньше, а ошибок становится всё больше. Даже Минги с Саном как-то сперва просто опускают баннер, а потом и вовсе убирают. Не в силах, видимо, поддерживать такого неповоротливого увальня, который всё портит.

В итоге он сам просит себе замену и наблюдает за победой своей команды уже с лавки запасных. Сонхва исчезает со своего места за несколько минут до конца матча точно так же внезапно и незаметно, как и появился. Тренер спрашивает, что случилось, всё же хорошо было, но Юнхо только невнятно мямлит какие-то дурацкие оправдания в ответ и понимает, что в следующем матче места в основе ему не видать, если он не возьмёт себя в руки.

И что-то ему подсказывает, что ждёт его та же участь, что и Минги.

***

Слава биологии с её противными гормонами, это внезапное помутнение рассудка Юнхо тренер записывает на волнение из-за первого матча и даже ничего плохого не подозревает.

Юнхо всё так же гоняет круги по спортивному залу, потом до изнеможения занимается в библиотеке, спит дома как убитый, с утра — в университет и сразу же после бежит обратно на тренировки. Сонхва выскакивает из-за углов всё реже, всеобщее весеннее обострение потихоньку тает от повышающейся температуры и неизбежного сезона ливней, который в этом году начинается непривычно рано.

В какой-то момент Юнхо даже начинает думать, что хотел бы и дальше просто случайно встречать Сонхва в кампусе, на кухне общежития, в душевой, где угодно, лишь бы просто услышать его тихое и мягкое «Привет, Юнхо».

Он больше не появляется на матчах (что, с одной стороны, конечно, облегчение), и в какой-то момент Юнхо даже начинает сомневаться, а приходил ли он вообще когда-то? Во всеобщем переполохе первого матча сезона он мог попросту перепутать тёмные, обжигающие глаза Сонхва с чьими-то другими и обмануться просто на раз-два.

Он мог попросту _захотеть_ убедить себя, что там был Сонхва.

Точно так же, как и засчитывать каждое «Привет, Юнхо» на свой победный счёт, потому что оно кажется тише и мягче, чем любому другому мимо проходящему человеку.

Он мог захотеть поверить, что эта влюблённость может хотя бы в теории стать взаимной.

Ему просто до чёртиков хочется стать кем-то любимым, как и все вокруг.

***

Сан просит его помочь с оформлением летнего фестиваля примерно в тот момент, когда Юнхо решает, что ничего хорошего из того, что он пускает слюни на собственного соседа, не выйдет и никогда не получится.

Ему практически удаётся убедить себя, что он полностью излечился от ненужного краша. Все остались живы, никто не узнал ничего, что могло бы навредить Юнхо или даже самому Сонхва, так что всё становится почти хорошо.

Почти так же, как было до момента их первой встречи в парке.

— Спасибо, что пришёл помочь, хён, — вдруг слышит он позади себя жизнерадостное чирикание Сана, пока пытается прикрепить на двусторонний скотч дурацкий баннер. Предчувствие шепчет ему, что лучше ему сейчас не поворачиваться на опасно шатающейся стремянке, и он буквально держится на проклятом тяжеленном баннере, вслушиваясь в мягкие, бархатные нотки Сонхва.

— Я ненадолго, ещё нужно готовить семинар на завтра, — отвечает тот, и Юнхо чувствует, как он улыбается неловко своей дурацкой неестественной улыбкой. — Но Хонджун бы меня освежевал и сделал из моей шкуры себе кресло, если бы я вообще не пришёл.

Воздух в зале прогревается до катастрофических миллиона градусов по Цельсию, и стремянка под ним угрожающе шатается. Вдобавок ко всему ещё скотч, который по словам Сана мог бы выдержать и Юнхо, приклеенного к стене, то и дело отслаивается вместе с самим баннером.

— Да ладно, Хонджун не такой, — слышит он Сана, удерживая руками стену, баннер, скотч, себя. До неизбежного падения остаётся десять, девять…

— Поверь мне, он сама концентрированная ярость в маленьком флаконе, — вздыхает Сонхва, и внезапно Юнхо чувствует мягкое прикосновение к своим лодыжкам. И без того ватные ноги становятся вообще кисельными, но каким-то чудом ему всё же удаётся не свалиться со стремянки. — Я помогу Юнхо с баннером, Сан.

— Окей, удачи! Я побежал дальше!

Сан быстро теряет к ним двум интерес, его голос растворяется во всеобщем гуле, а в персональном мирке Юнхо не остаётся вообще никого, кроме Сонхва и его невесомых прикосновений.

— Давай я придержу материалы и закреплю нижние концы, а ты уже будешь клеить на верхотуре, — снова обращается к нему Сонхва. Щёки Юнхо такие горячие, что скоро покроются ожогами. У него в голове вообще нет ни одной мысли, тупо вакуум, состоящий из домыслов, взглядов, «Привет, Юнхо» и тонкого, почти невесомого прикосновения к его ногам.

Некстати он отмечает про себя, что это — первый раз, когда они стоят так близко, и, признаться честно, Юнхо бы очень хотелось, чтобы это не было просто помощью, потому что в противном случае Хонджун начнёт убивать. Ему бы очень хотелось спуститься со стремянки и остаться в объятиях, наслаждаться тонким ароматом кожи Сонхва, его деликатным прикосновениями, тёплым пронзительным взглядом. Ему бы очень хотелось прекратить фантазировать и начать думать в реалистичной манере, но.

— С-спасибо, — заикается он, отвешивая себе мысленно триста затрещин одновременно.

Что за поведение кисейной барышни? Он бы ещё книксен выкрутил на этой шаткой стремянке.

— Мне несложно помочь, — отмахивается Сонхва, и Юнхо опускает голову, снова встречаясь с ним взглядами. Огромные карие глаза, скромная улыбка и, чёрт возьми, всё то, что он так долго пытался утрамбовать, спрятать, закрыть на сто замочков, снова прорывается наружу, кричит о себе и настоятельно требует внимания.

Погляди Юнхо, вот она — твоя нереальная, неземная, фантастическая любовь. Этого никогда не произойдёт, но ты всё равно корми себя ложными надеждами, потому что ростки чувств уже давно проросли, пустили побеги и даже скоро, возможно, зацветут.

Или сгниют под проливными летними дождями и невыносимой жарой.

— Ты не обязан, к тому же у тебя же там, вроде, был семинар, — начинает Юнхо, буквально умоляя скотч остаться на месте. Сонхва протягивает ему ещё кусочек. Кончики их пальцев на короткую долю секунды соприкасаются, отправляя обратно небольшой заряд тока.

Интересно, а почувствовал ли это Сонхва?

— Ничего страшного с ним не случится, — тут же отвечает он. Его тон всё так же остаётся мягким, ровным, чертовски нежным. — К тому же в моей жизни, кроме учёбы, вообще ничего нет, нужно же как-то разбавлять существование, не так ли?

Баннер, вроде, цепляется за стенку, пока Юнхо пытается обработать фразу в своей голове.

Он же правда только что с ним не флиртовал?

И не указал ясным текстом, что девушки у него нет?

— Ага, — слабо отвечает он, спрыгивая со стремянки. Ногам тут же не хватает такой мягкой, обволакивающей поддержки. — Но учёба — тоже важно. Мне кажется, меня отчислят из-за математики тупо потому, что я не могу её понять. Ненавижу…

Он решительно ставит стремянку у другого конца баннера, пока Сонхва одной рукой его придерживает снизу. Другой он снова поддерживает его за ногу, и Юнхо понимает, что мог бы провести в таком положении вечность.

— Не вижу ничего сложного в математике, — отвечает Сонхва, снова встречаясь взглядами. Следующую фразу он говорит уже прямо в глаза, так что тут обмануться уже не получится. — Если хочешь, можем во вторник разобрать одну из проблемных тем в библиотеке, мне как раз нужно немного твой курс освежить в памяти.

Юнхо прижимает угол баннера из последних сил (хотя в этом явно уже нет необходимости) и глупо пялится в ответ. Он же не спит сейчас, нет?

— Да, давай, спасибо, — скороговоркой отвечает он и через силу, нехотя разрывает их контакт. — В половину седьмого тебе нормально будет?

— Ага, найдёшь меня уже внутри тогда, — отвечает Сонхва и снова отпускает его ногу.

Баннер хоть и держится на честном слове Сана (потому что идея его крепить на двусторонний скотч принадлежала именно ему), но сейчас Юнхо плевать. Ростки его чувств, которые он так безуспешно пытается сорвать, растоптать, уничтожить, кажется, заполняют все его лёгкие и где-то в районе горла появляются тонкие, нерешительные бутоны.

И Юнхо даёт себе очередной, призрачный шанс.

***

— Сонхва меня пугает, если честно, — признаётся ему тихонько Сан, пока они оба идут в сторону библиотеки. На часах около четверти седьмого — идеальное время, чтобы перехватить кофе из автомата и что-то перекусить перед очередной ударной стадией учёбы, что они решают и сделать перед этим не-свиданием.

— Чем? Он мне кажется милым, просто очень закрытый, вот и всё, — пожимает плечами Юнхо, бросая монетки в приёмник.

— Он похож на серийного маньяка, — полушёпотом говорит Сан, словно Сонхва сидит где-то рядом и подслушивает абсолютно всё, что о нём тут говорят. — Взгляд такой пугающий… Ты это, напиши мне, что ли, сообщение, когда вы закончите. Может, хоть так тебя ещё найдут целым, а не по кускам.

Вместо ответа Юнхо закатывает глаза, забирая свой стаканчик из приёмника.

— Тебе нужно прекратить смотреть детективные каналы на ютубе, ты скоро сам заговоришь этими нагоняющими ужас фразочками…

— Юнхо лишь небрежно отмахнулся от голоса разума своего лучшего друга и шагнул навстречу убийце. Сан был последним, кто застал его живым, — отрешённым голосом сообщает он, глядя куда-то перед собой, и так же медленно и зловеще бросает монетку в приёмник.

— Да иди ты, — после небольшой паузы отмахивается от него Юнхо. — Он только помочь хочет, а ты уже ему чернуху шьёшь!

— Да подозрительно мне, что он только тебе помочь хочет абсолютно бескорыстно. С остальных он бабло сдирать не стесняется, между прочим! — дуется Сан, покачав головой.

Они отходят в более-менее свободный угол и расслабленно заваливаются на стену, отхлёбывая сильно подслащённый напиток, который кофе-то можно назвать с натяжкой. Но, по крайней мере, жижа эта сладкая, крепкая и вроде достаточно бодрит, так что всё в порядке.

— Слушай, а может, ты ему нравишься? — моргает Сан, резко повернув к нему голову. — Нет, ну не смотри на меня так! Он больше ни к кому так хорошо не относится, как к тебе!

— Да как он ко мне хорошо относится? — только и хватает Юнхо. Он чувствует, как предательский румянец снова загорается на щеках, стоит только мысленно поставить слова «Сонхва» и «нравится» рядом, но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя палиться. — Что говорит мне «Привет, Юнхо» когда мы где-то пересекаемся? Это называется «вежливость», Сан.

— Отбрось свои эти гетеросексуальные нормы и посмотри на мир шире! — тут же отбивает он, скрестив руки на груди. Юнхо едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть. Очень иронично. — Некоторым он даже этого не говорит! И ещё сам! Предложил с тобой! Позаниматься! Бесплатно! Он явно хочет тебя либо убить, либо…

— Так, я понял, — громко перебивает его Юнхо, чувствуя на себе уже чуть ли не половину взглядов, и тут же поворачивается к Сану ближе, — не ревнуй котик, в моём сердечке всё равно только ты и Минги…

— Фу, многомужец! — со смехом фыркает он, вырываясь из удушающих объятий в самый последний момент. — Ладно, мне пора тоже заниматься, английский сам себя не сделает! Гудбай! И удачного тебе свидания с маньяком!

Юнхо даже сделать ничего не успевает, как Сан убегает в свою секцию, оставляя после себя только кисловатый запах растворимого кофе и тихой, невесомой надежды.

Надежды, заставляющей бутоны окрепнуть и увеличиться в размерах.

***

Материал усваивается и запоминается намного эффективнее, если его подаёт симпатичный тебе человек. Не обязательно питать романтические чувства или делать его объектом своей невзаимной любви, достаточно, чтобы просто человек не вызывал ненависти или внутреннего отвращения. Если заранее себя настроить на то, что процедура усваивания новой информации пройдёт в некомфортной обстановке, то не запомнишь ровным счётом ничего. Главное — быть самому заинтересованным в обучении.

Поэтому он даже не удивляется от того, насколько легко и непринуждённо у Сонхва получается объяснить основы, которые Юнхо попросту зазубрил без какого-либо понимания, и насколько легко, оказывается, их применять на более сложных задачах, когда понимаешь, зачем они вообще нужны.

— Эх, был бы ты моим преподавателем… — вздыхает Юнхо, откладывая в сторонку очередной лист, густо исписанный вдоль и поперёк формулами, цифрами, словами. Сонхва смущённо улыбается (и нет, Юнхо сейчас не капнул слюной на стол под собой), легонько качая головой.

— То ничего бы не изменилось. Ты бы просто попросил позаниматься с тобой кого-нибудь другого, — отвечает он, дёрнув бровью в конце. — Суть же в тебе и твоей готовности внимать.

— Ну нет же, грамотно и просто объяснять тоже нужно уметь, — возражает Юнхо, потянувшись к чистым листам, которые лежат со стороны Сонхва, и словно случайно проезжается пальцами по его горячей руке.

Конечно, он мог бы просто попросить передать или сделать всё намного аккуратнее, но проклятые гормоны, и без того пляшущие дикую чечётку на его костях, не желают просто сидеть и радоваться тому что есть. Они хотят обычного человеческого счастья.

Держаться за руки, смотреть друг другу в глаза, улыбаться так счастливо, что всё вокруг начинает неистово расцветать и колоситься. Хочется немного большего, чем «Привет, Юнхо». Ему хочется верить, что это приглашение вместе позаниматься в библиотеке — тоже попытка хоть как-то сблизиться, при этом не навязываясь слишком сильно и не выдавая сразу же все свои намерения.

— Давай продолжим дальше? — как-то чересчур наигранно сухо проговаривает Сонхва, и опять Юнхо кажется, что за этим микроскопическим жестом скрывается что-то более значимое, весомое.

Ему очень хочется верить в то, что Сан осмелился озвучить, а Юнхо до сих пор держит где-то глубоко внутри себя, не давая лживым фантазиям захватить и без того ослабленный гормонами мозг.

Ему хочется верить, что сказанные вскользь, между строк какие-то случайные факты из жизни, маленькие шуточки, ненужная информация дойдут до адресата в нужной форме. Он очень хочет сблизиться с Сонхва и стать хотя бы хорошим другом.

Просто ему физически необходимо его присутствие, его мягкая улыбка, чтобы ростки внутри грудной клетки чувствовали себя комфортно. Ему просто необходим Сонхва. И он всё ещё не может придумать ни одной причины, почему тому мог бы понадобиться Юнхо.

Он решает примеры, решает, решает. Строит небольшие схемы, рисует точки на краях листа, пока Сонхва со вздохом проверяет его каракули, но причина так и не приходит в голову. Просто. Просто у него нет ни одного повода, чтобы рассчитывать вообще на что-то, кроме подчёркнуто-вежливого «Привет, Юнхо», стоит им столкнуться где-то на коридорах университета.

— У тебя всё больше и больше появляется ошибок, — отмечает Сонхва в какой-то момент времени. — Устал?

— Голова вообще уже не варит, — признаётся Юнхо, чувствуя, что опять немного краснеет, и поэтому отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону стеллажа с книгами. — Но это не твоя вина! Ты замечательно всё объясняешь, просто я очень тупой и объемов моего мозга не хватает на всё сразу.

— Почему ты считаешь себя тупым? Ты замечательно справляешься с материалом, просто устал и всё, — хмурится Сонхва, качая головой. — Мне кажется, у тебя просто низкая самооценка, уверен, завтра ты отдохнёшь и поймёшь, что прекрасно разбираешься во всех нюансах.

— Да… Я тогда, наверное, пойду домой, — кивает Юнхо, быстро собирая все исписанные листки в одну небрежную кучку, и кидает в рюкзак под возмущённо-нахмуренный кивок Сонхва. — Спасибо ещё раз, ты мне жизнь спас, буквально. Ты не пойдёшь со мной?

Наверное, фразу стоило как-то переформулировать на менее завуалированный намёк, вроде «ты тоже наверное устал, хочешь, я тебя подожду?» или «всё равно идти в одну сторону, давай пойдём домой вместе?», но мозг его действительно устал под ударной дозой математики и поэтому вся эта работа, которую он провёл над собой, над своими чувствами, над этими цветами в грудной клетке, — всё летит в пропасть от одного только острого взгляда пары глубоко-карих глаз.

— Я ещё посижу, — отвечает Сонхва, и, наверное, это вина Сана, который своими неосторожными словечками пробудил в Юнхо столько уверенности в себе и своих несбыточных фантазиях, но он решает сделать ещё один неуверенный маленький шажочек по потрясающе тонкому льду их отношений.

— Если хочешь, мы можем обменяться номерами и списываться, когда появится время… — начинает он и чувствует, как теряет контроль над всем и тупо проваливается в ледяную воду с головой.

— Нет.

— А ну, ладно, — кивает Юнхо, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, словно он сейчас не задыхается, не ловит истерично хотя бы маленький глоток воздуха под коркой льда. — Увидимся ещё, пока!

Он старается делать вид, что всё в порядке, это не был отказ на просьбу сблизиться, нет, что вы.

Но цветы, так старательно взрощенные сладкими фантазиями и гиперусиленным анализом всех его мелких жестов, слов, сказанных ранее, кажется, гибнут от такого внезапного озера холодной воды, смешанной со льдом.

На следующий день Юнхо сваливается с ангиной и выбывает из жизни университета на целую неделю.

***

Внезапно обрушившийся сезон дождей наконец смывает липкие, навязчивые гормоны с тела и, кажется, разбивает только-только состоявшиеся парочки пополам: Сан расходится со своей вонючкой, злится, предлагает выпить, но Юнхо даже этого сделать не может из-за антибиотиков, которые вынужден пить горстями, лишь бы быстрее встать на ноги.

Ему приходится пропустить ещё неделю тренировок и четвертьфинальный матч из-за болезни, выросшей буквально из ничего, и это добавляет ещё больше свободного времени на оплакивание собственной дурацкой судьбы.

Минги старается максимально его развлечь, даже наушники приносит свои, чтобы Юнхо мог поиграть всласть, пока болеет. Это даже мило, если бы Юнхо не было так тошно от себя самого и своей неспособности просто жить так, как хочет мозг, а не треклятое сердце со своими дурацкими гормонами и ростками чувств, оплевшими его внутренности как лианы, не оставляя ни единого шанса на спасение.

Он старается повторять себе, что ни одна неразделённая любовь не была причиной смерти, а синдром Ханахаки придумали романтично настроенные писатели, находящие эстетику в болезненности невзаимности.

Он старается повторять себе, что свет клином на Сонхва не сошёлся, но раз за разом возвращается к этому спокойному, но твёрдому «нет», спотыкается, падает, разбивает колени, но снова идёт, идёт по кругу из собственных мыслей.

В один момент даже решает забить на указания врачей и убить к чертям печень в баре вместе с Саном и его новым лучшим другом Уёном, но в самый последний момент трусит и просто цедит водичку из большого бумажного стаканчика, наблюдая за тем, как быстро и неотвратимо увеличивается пьяная пропасть между ними.

Уён кошмарно тактильный, и Сан ему позволяет прикасаться к себе. Сперва социально приемлемые зоны, потом с каждой выпитой рюмкой всё дальше и дальше, пока не начинают совершенно по-дружески, всё абсолютно натурально, чмокать друг друга в губы.

Он не ревнует, но сердце разрывается от такой несправедливости. Почему одним достаётся всё и с первого раза, хоть парень, хоть девушка, плевать, тогда как он всё ещё загибается от своей придуманной, выстланной розовыми лепестками невзаимности?

Он просто не выдерживает. Хлопает ладонью по столу и решительно встаёт.

Сан бежит за ним следом спустя несколько секунд (видимо, начмокав вдоволь Уёна на прощание) и хватает Юнхо за руку, но отпускает спустя пару секунд. Они идут домой в полном молчании, отчего неосознанно, уже почти по привычке его чёрные мысли снова залезают в голову и поедают изнутри. Сонхва никогда не согласится с ним пойти в бар потому, что они не настолько близки, он не настолько лёгкий на подъем, не настолько легкомысленно относится к учёбе.

Юнхо попросту не может придумать ни одной причины, почему Сонхва мог бы даже в теории согласиться на такую авантюру.

— Как это у тебя получается? — спрашивает он, как только они выходят из метро. Сан непонимающе моргает несколько раз, пока Юнхо решается пояснить самого себя. — Как у тебя получается так легко сходиться и с девушками, и с парнями?

— Я не знаю? — неуверенно отвечает Сан, пожав плечами. — Просто я отношусь дружелюбно к людям, и они становятся моими друзьями? Почему это тебя волнует? У тебя же так много друзей…

Юнхо тяжело сглатывает, избегая зрительного контакта с Саном, пока они медленно идут по направлению к общежитию. Летняя духота уже спала, и теперь можно хотя бы дыхнуть полной грудью, но у него не получается. Грудь словно сжимает под прессом, замороженные ростки цветов угрожающе трещат, колются. Чем глубже вдох, тем больнее выдох.

— В плане романтики, — наконец произносит это он, приподнимаясь на ступеньки. Сан резко останавливается и всё же заглядывает ему в глаза. Наверняка он видит именно то, что Юнхо очень долго и успешно скрывает. И наверняка сразу догадывается, о чём речь.

— Юнхо… Ты.?

— Как видишь, — разводит руками он, отворачиваясь ко входной двери, но Сан физически не даёт ему это сделать, снова с силой хватая за руку.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне довериться, правда? Я никому не скажу.

— Нечего рассказывать. Он меня отверг, конец истории… — начинает он и резко замолкает, чувствуя на себе крепкие пьяные объятия Сана.

— Пожалуйста, не болей, гигантский полярный мишка, — бормочет он куда-то в грудь Юнхо, тепло вжимаясь в его футболку щекой. — Я тебя защищу, что бы не происходило, понятно?

Его объятия тёплые, убаюкивающие. Юнхо в конце концов позволяет себе маленькую улыбку.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает он.

Огромная глыба льда в его груди понемногу, потихоньку начинает таять.

Он точно пойдёт на поправку.

***

Дождливый июнь душит своей горячей влажностью, и единственное, что сейчас хочется незамедлительно сделать, — это сесть в самолёт и улететь на северный полюс. Кормить рыбой полярных мишек, жить в ледяной избушке и хотя бы дышать свободно.

Сан торжественно объявляет, что теперь встречается с Уёном и будет драться с каждым, кто захочет раскритиковать его выбор. Минги не критикует (к огромному облегчению Юнхо), но задаёт тонну неудобных вопросов, вроде «а кто будет девочкой, вы решаете на камень-ножницы-бумага?». Хонджун закатывает глаза и просит не устраивать экшн на столе студсовета.

Судя по нехорошим огонькам, одновременно загоревшимся в глазах у Сана и Уёна, идея им понравится.

Хонджун вздыхает и пытается закатить глаза ещё дальше.

Сонхва… Сонхва просто больше не появляется у Юнхо на горизонте.

Ни в университете, ни за деревом в парке, ни даже в коридоре общежития. Пару раз Юнхо заходил в комнату к Хонджуну, но со стороны Сонхва было только до противного чисто и опрятно, словно он и не живёт в этой комнате. Словно исчез с лица земли, пока Юнхо валялся со своим горлом. Плюс ещё спросить у Хонджуна напрямую, где он пропадает, не решается. Только клеит на лицо излюбленную маску клоуна и сыпет огромным количеством шуток о сессии и смерти.

Уён оказывается намного приятнее бывшей девушки Сана, и Юнхо не имеет вообще ничего против их общения. Вместе они походят на двух попугайчиков-неразлучников, и это даже добавляет какой-то шарм в их отношения. Пока они не заигрываются и не заходят слишком далеко.

Хоть Юнхо понимает, что Сан это делает не только ради себя, но ещё и прощупывая почву для него самого и его возможного камин-аута, выдержать их постоянные чмоки в губы иногда кажется слишком сложно. В груди всё ещё горит от взгляда Сонхва.

Его отказ теперь кажется вполне логичным. Они очень мало общаются, буквально всё время, когда они взаимодействовали друг с другом, может уместиться в чайной ложке, на какую взаимность мог вообще рассчитывать Юнхо? Гормоны тем и опасны, что стирают все возможные границы и закрывают глаза на такие бесполезные мелочи, как, собственно, непосредственное сближение к объекту обожания.

Именно поэтому Юнхо больше не может выдержать стрим Сана и Уёна на весь инстаграм и просто идёт в сторону кухни с кастрюлькой и пачкой рамёна.

Минги говорит ему, что ангина и его общая хандра развилась от того, что его жизнь сейчас скорее походит на замкнутый цикл, и вообще, по психосоматике больное горло значит попытку докричаться до внешнего мира. Знал бы он, насколько близок со своими выводами, иронично усмехается Юнхо. Только не до внешнего мира, а вполне себе определённого человека, которому Юнхо сам совершенно не интересен. Он так же советует сменить обстановку, подышать наконец свежим воздухом, но чёртов баскетбол, учёба и овервотч забирают у него практически все ресурсы, так что теперь ему и кухня общежития кажется достойной сменой обстановки, хотя бы на один вечер.

— Ой, — вдруг вскрикивают тихим низким голосом в темноте кухни, едва стоит Юнхо туда зайти и щёлкнуть выключателем. Замерзшее сердце не врёт — голос действительно принадлежит Сонхва. Он сидит на широком подоконнике и панически старается выключить экран телефона. — Привет, Юнхо.

Он это произносит таким же мягким и нежным тоном, как всегда. Цветы в груди нерешительно приподнимают уже, казалось, завявшие бутоны. Юнхо закрывает глаза и старается мысленно сорвать последние ростки чувств, хотя сложно заставить себя прекратить надеяться, когда предмет твоего слепого обожания сидит в уютной домашней одежде, смущенно улыбается, а на его щёках виднеется очаровательный румянец, который так ему к лицу.

— Привет, Сонхва, — старается ответить он максимально непринуждённо, но даже голос деревенеет в его присутствии, так что попытку дыхнуть свежим воздухом и двигаться дальше можно уже считать проваленной. — Я тебя от чего-то отвлекаю? Могу пойти на кухню этажом ниже, если что.

— Нет-нет! Я просто… листал инстаграм, ничего особенного, — широко улыбается Сонхва, закинув руку за голову и почесав затылок. — Кстати, хочешь суп? Он почти приготовился, так хоть время не будешь тратить на рамён.

В кухне и правда потрясающе густо пахнет куриным супом. Как и когда-то в момент их первого знакомства, Юнхо сперва качает головой, но громко урчащий желудок выдаёт его потайные желания подчистую.

— Спасибо, но мне особо некуда спешить. В комнате Усаны устроили вечер любви, а у меня, по всей видимости, аллергия на все эти сердечки в воздухе.

— Усаны? — моргает Сонхва. Юнхо мимолётом замечает, как его щёки краснеют ещё сильнее. Наверное, от горячего супа и жаркой кухни.

— Сан и Уён так себя называют в своих трансляциях, — поясняет он, усаживаясь за маленький стол прямо напротив окна, и ставит возле себя свою кастрюльку с пачкой злополучного рамёна. Подойти ближе к Сонхва он так и не решается.

— Тебя раздражают их отношения? — тихо спрашивает он, пряча наконец телефон в карман шорт.

— Не, — мотает головой Юнхо и позволяет себе немножко попялиться на Сонхва. Всё равно они сейчас только вдвоём на кухне. Имеет право. И плевать, чего там хочет рациональный мозг, он всё равно с самого рождения сто процентов хаотик. — Уён классный, и они правда друг дружке подходят. Но от количества любовных сигналов во время их трансляций у меня голова разболелась, поэтому я здесь, вот.

Сонхва лишь кивает, спрыгивая со своего подоконника, и подходит к плите с кипящим супом. Юнхо следит за его манипуляциями издалека и даже немного улыбается, когда он обжигается и смешно дует на черпак, при этом стараясь шумно набрать воздуха в рот. Всё же, как бы он ни старался, как бы старательно ни топтал свои проклятущие цветы, они всё равно прорастают сквозь щели в подошвах, в узких, труднодоступных уголках души и снова разрастаются до чудовищных масштабов.

Всё же Юнхо — большой романтик и никак не может прекратить надеяться.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — вдруг добавляет он, заставляя Сонхва вздрогнуть на месте с крышкой руке. — Тебя раздражают их отношения, да?

— Нет! Нет! — машет руками он, неловко разгоняя горячий воздух от супа крышкой. — Я очень рад за Сана! И Уёна, наверное, тоже. Просто… Мне немного завидно, что у них всё получилось так классно и быстро, вот и всё.

Руки Юнхо начинают предательски дрожать, он смотрит куда-то в пол, за плиту, подальше от этого всего. И он с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу, едва стоит ему услышать продолжение.

— Я вот мог бы тоже, но струсил в самый последний момент…

Ладно, это было почти не больно.

Очень сложно держать незаинтересованное лицо, когда все твои чувства, кажется, разрываются заживо. Поэтому Юнхо лишь выдавливает из себя какое-то подобие улыбки и поднимает наконец голову.

— Очень жаль. Попробуй в следующий раз быть настойчивее, — выдыхает он. Внезапно этот густой влажный воздух пробирается настолько глубоко в лёгкие, что ему действительно становится нечем дышать.

Внезапно он действительно хочет воспользоваться советом Минги и глотнуть хотя бы каплю свежего воздуха. И на что он вообще надеялся всё это время?

— Такому человеку, как ты, любой ответит взаимностью, — добавляет он, забирая в руки дурацкую кастрюлю с не менее дурацким рамёном. Лучше бы он сидел в комнате и с головой ушёл в игру, не обращая внимания на эти сладкие половинки, чем вот этот разговор, топчущий, топчущий его сердце. — Спасибо за суп, но я лучше всё же поем рамён. Приятного аппетита.

Он разворачивается уже к двери, тянется к ручке, как резко замирает, чувствуя, как две мягких, нерешительных руки обвивают его за пояс и смыкаются где-то в районе пупка. Между лопаток разгорается настоящий костёр и вся спина, кажется, обжигается о катастрофически раскалённый воздух кухни.

— Плюс восемь, два, ноль, один… — слышит он позади себя. — …семь, четыре, два. Если ещё не поздно.

Кастрюля с так и не распакованным рамёном падает на пол. Юнхо опускает голову, проследив за её печальной участью и улыбается так широко, как только может физически. Этого не может происходить с ним. Здесь. Сейчас. Наяву.

— Нет. Не поздно.

Цветы в его душе распускаются потрясающе нежными розовыми пионами.


End file.
